Enough for Forever
by Calmer of the Storm
Summary: -Title change-.Love was the last thing on the mind of a certain mercenary. His existence had spanned millenia, and there wasn't much left worth living for. So what happens when he meets a certain fiery woman? Can she change his ways? Kranna pre game.


Calmer of the Storm: Hey!!! So I know this is _not _the last chapter to my story, but for those who are interested…it's okay! I have the end all planned out! And that's pretty good, for me. Cause I don't usually plan. So yeah. This is yet another Kranna fic (cause I luff it) and I randomly got struck with inspiration just before I decided to go to bed! So this might be crappy. I don't know. Lol.

So…I don't own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. If I did, well, it wouldn't be ToS. I would have brutally killed it. So you should be glad that I do not, in fact, own it. But I can write fics! xD

---

The day itself was rather typical of the season; it was mid-spring and the sun was high, and there were but a few, large fluffy clouds in the sky. The birds chirped and the beasts played; the waters along the shoreline lapped silently against the rocks, for the breeze was light.

But inside a certain building on the Sylvarant landscape, things were not so tranquil.

This particular building was one that held nothing but thoughts of fear and pain for many people. And it was rightly so, for this building was the Asgard human ranch. It was the middle of the day, but the prisoners were not outside doing their usual pointless labour. Instead they had all been locked away, as was standard for emergency procedure. The alarm blared, and could be heard all the way to the small town of Luin, where its people trembled with fear. That was not a good sound, though they knew not what it meant.

"Double demon fang!" Came the call, and two powerful waves of energy were sent through the hallway, clearing out any and all occupants. The purple clad mercenary wasted no time in racing down the hallway.

But he was not as quick as he would usually have been, for he was not alone. In tow there was a young woman, not yet twenty one. There was fright in her blue eyes, but she did all that he instructed her to. There was nothing else she could do…her mind was not there. She barely knew her left had from her right; things were all happening so fast.

A few months earlier, she had been a simple girl residing in the town of Luin. Her father had been the innkeeper, and her mother sometimes aided in the work. She had, against her will, been forced to wait on tables in the small café part of their business. It was not something that this girl, Anna, ever wanted for herself. This girl longed for adventure…to learn the art of the sword and to find herself racing across the countryside without a care in the world. She wanted to see cities, explore places people had never been. But it was all just wistful thinking, for her parents would have none of it. "Settle down with a nice young man, and carry on the family business". It was what they had told her. Yeah right.

But right now, Anna would say that she almost preferred that life. At least there was a sense of stability…and she knew that she would (most likely) live to see the next day. Since coming to the ranch, all of that had gone down the drain. There had been a raid, and young Anna had found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had snatched her up and carried her off with a few of the other people they had taken. No one in the town had even put up much of a fight. That infuriated her more than anything, for another thing Anna had wished for was the strength to fight off the Desians, and maybe someday get rid of them altogether. They told her she was insane…but at least she wanted to do something about it. Everyone else just sat around.

Even during her stay in the ranch, the young woman had resolved to break out. She had even gotten a band of loyal followers; thought most could not but help being drawn to her natural charisma. Perhaps this was the hope that they had all been waiting for. All they needed was the courage to do it, she had told them.

But they had underestimated the watchful eye of the Desians, as well as their magic. They had allowed this small resistance to grow, but it was crushed before the climax was reached. None had been killed in the process, lest they waste their precious exspheres, but Anna had not gone unnoticed. They had picked her out, and hooked her up for some sort of project they called 'Angelus'. She became even less of a sentient being to them (for she knew they never saw her as a person) and she was now, more than anything, an object to be toyed with. They threw around terms like 'Cruxis crystal' and 'angel' a lot, and many names that she could not recognize. It had all been the beginning of her own personal Hell.

It was the reason that she was now tearing through the ranch behind a man whom she had no acquaintance with. It was strange…the people here seemed to know him. Kvar had shouted things like 'traitor' to him as he burst her out of her cell and ran with her, but she could not understand why. She had even heard astonished cries of 'Lord Kratos' from the Desian foot soldiers that were acting as guards. What these things really meant, Anna didn't know for sure, but she would get it all figured out. She just had to get out of here alive first.

"When we get outside, do not stop running, no matter _what_ happens." Anna did her best to nod her head while running, for no words would form in her mouth. They had broken out into the sunlight, but there was no time to appreciate it. Desians were everywhere, but all of them behind. It would seem that, in their haste, they had neglected to take into account the fact that they would, eventually, get outside. Perhaps they had underestimated this strange man's power.

Another blast of magic too powerful for her to even comprehend was sent out, and, by some miracle, the heavily barred gate was torn open. The man stopped only to let her squeeze through first, and he was right behind her. Instinct told her to run for the trees, and he said nothing else, so she went for it. Her legs began moving faster than she ever thought she could, and he was always just behind her.

Not long into the trees, a creature jumped out in front of Anna. It was very large and quite like a wolf, and the young woman stopped with fright, and drew in a deep breath to let out an involuntary scream. The animal looked quite tense, and she knew it would spring. But a large, gloved hand was over her mouth before she could emit even the slightest of sounds. Beneath the hand, her breathing still came in hurried gasps. It was due both to her fright and to the fact that she had just been running for her life.

"He's fine…he's a friend. Climb on his back and hang on; he knows where to go."

"But…" it was the first thing she had uttered since the sight of him at the door of her cell.

The stern look on his face and the curt shake of his head deterred her from saying anything more, and she obeyed. The strange green-and-white wolf-thing had turned so that its back was towards her, and she knew she must not hesitate any longer. She literally jumped on him, and clutched the thick fur that surrounded the creature's neck. A low growl was emitted, and the animal sprang. Anna knew she must calm herself…it was quite like riding a horse. The only problem was that Anna had never ridden a horse before. Heck, she'd only ever seen one once. They were a dying breed, from what she'd heard.

The creature ran with leaps and bounds through the forest, covering more ground than she ever would have in a day on foot. Hopefully the Desians had no such friends…she would be in trouble if they did. The young woman had no idea as to where they were going, but she knew that she must trust this animal. How on earth it knew what to do, she didn't know. And that man…Kratos? He was nowhere to be seen. Her heart stopped a moment in her chest. What if they had caught him? What if he had sacrificed himself to save a woman he barely knew? She hoped and prayed that this was not the case…never would Anna ask that of anyone.

The day was growing old, and the creature did not stop, nor did it tire. It was only when the thickest of nights had fallen that she finally felt the pace beneath her slowing…it was so strange a thing. She had gotten so used to the rhythm beneath her that this felt odd. When the creature finally did stop she could not help herself, and she merely fell off of it, landing with a thud onto the hard ground. They were still in the forest…or perhaps it was another, she could not tell, but it was quiet. It was here lying on the ground that the adrenaline stopped flowing, and exhaustion hit her. The tears formed in her eyes and spilled over the brims. Her arms were wrapped around her middle as if she were either cold or in great pain. Anna couldn't tell which one it was. The creature only whined, and she felt it lay down beside her, as if trying to offer some form of comfort.

It was either soon after or much later that the woman heard another set of footsteps. These were light and not very Desian-like, but one never knew. She couldn't help but think of the man who had so recklessly stolen her away and then left her with no idea as to what she was supposed to do with herself. But, in her state, she could not find it in her to care that her life should soon end. The crystal at her throat throbbed, causing her slight pain, but it was easily ignored this time. Sleep found her before she thought death would, and she succumbed to its pulls.

A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the man who had entered the small clearing, looking down both at the woman and the creature. "What have we gotten ourselves into, old friend?" he asked gravely. The only response he got was a whine.

---

A loud groan was the only thing that could be heard breaking through the silence that had enveloped the forest. The woman's hand went to her head, where there was an aching pain. Yes…that's right. She had been brutally beaten the day before, for refusing to follow orders. She refused to open her eyes, as she had quite liked the dream that she had just come out of. Running away from the ranch…it had been what she wanted most. Perhaps she would have liked her dreams to be a little more inventive…give her a sword or something to send a few Desian heads flying, but she would take whatever small amount of paradise she could get.

Her other hand lay beside her, and clenching her fist she pulled at the grass. Grass? There was no grass in the ranch…unless they left her outside. She rolled a little, still unwilling to open her eyes. She bumped into something soft and warm…there was nothing soft and warm at the ranch, if you were a prisoner. Carefully she did peel them open, azure eyes at once occupied with confusion. Her gaze was filled with something green and white and furry. Reaching out she grabbed a hold of it, to see if it was real.

Noishe, at this, gave out a yelp, and was forced to jump up. He whined, black eyes turning towards the other in their company. This third party had remained quite quiet and still, a contemplative look having splashed across his features.

"It was all…a dream…" she finally said, as if trying to convince herself of that fact. Perhaps she was still in this dream. But her head should not hurt so much…

"No, this is no dream." The smooth, baritone voice behind her caused her heart to start, and Anna, to the best of her ability, turned to see it. A man was there…the man from her dreams. She stared at him a long while, and he stared right back. But he seemed more to stare through her, as opposed to directly at her. The young woman found that she had to turn away; his gaze was sharp and intimidating.

A lapse of silence then took place, and it seemed that the most uncomfortable was the creature itself. Anna found her gaze wandering to it, taking in its form fully for the first time. It looked like it could be a wolf, but it was the strangest colouring she had ever seen. And the ears…maybe it was half rabbit? Was that possible? But the size of the creature…

"His name's Noishe." Came that voice again, breaking through her thoughts.

"What is he?" she found herself asking, her voice filled with the confusion and disbelief present in her thoughts.

The other behind her seemed to hesitate, as if he did not know. In reality, Kratos was debating whether or not he should tell her the truth. It might lead to questions that he did not wish to answer…now or ever. With this woman he was on a mission, and he planned to stick to it. That part he would have to explain, but she would have to rest with the thought that she would not, and never would, know all of the details. Needless to say, Kratos did not plan on spending much more time with this woman than was needed. He did not need to pull her into the kind of existence he had endured.

"A protozoan." He knew she would not know what that was, so he continued. "An ancient race, mostly forgotten by the people of this day. But he has lived the lives of a hundred men." As had he, but he wasn't about to give out that information.

A look of wonder filled her features and she reached out to touch him once more. Her approach this time was hesitant, as if he would disappear the moment she touched him. She knew that was pure folly; she had ridden upon the back of this creature. But still…knowing how ancient he was seemed to add a sort of a mythical quality to it all.

The day passed in a blur, but it was partially because Anna had slept through most of it. She had taken more to the animal than to the man, for she still found him rather intimidating. Mostly he would brood, with the occasional word to her here and there. At one point he had left entirely, and returned an hour later with a catch of rabbit. Anna had to turn away as it was skinned and gutted; she could handle raw meat, but this was raw in the truest form. Hopefully she would be able to stomach it when it was cooked.

All the while, there was a pressing question at hand. Why on earth had he rescued her? Surely he had no personal gain in it…but then again, he was so quiet…her mother had always warned her of the silent types. There were a few men in town she had objected to simply because they were "too quiet". But Anna had not found the courage to ask, though she didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was that he was so intimidating, like asking him would stray into a forbidden subject that would anger him. And something told her that she never wanted to see this man angry.

After their makeshift supper, which had been eaten in silence, Anna had finally worked up the courage to say something. Who was he, after all, to take her from her friends and then expect her to be quiet about it? He had not even offered a warning of his coming. Now that she thought about it, she had seen him in the hallways before, conversing with Kvar. And if memory served her correctly, the term 'Angelus' had passed across his lips as well.

The heavy resolve was marked on her face, and he seemed to notice. Even though Kratos knew the very question that would come out, he chose to remain silent until it had been spoken. Whether that was his disposition or his training, he wasn't so sure anymore. Perhaps they were now one and the same.

"Why have you brought me here?" The question was stern, though not as stern as she would have liked.

The man turned his gaze from her, and trained it onto the fire that had been created. He could respond in either of two ways; he could answer her question literally, but he knew that would invoke her wrath. Essentially he knew what she was asking, and he was not exactly in the mood for playing games with her at this point.

"I took you from the ranch because it is in my best interest for you to be anywhere but there." His answer was calm and smooth, no doubt sincere.

So he had not rescued her from the goodness of his own heart. Anna knew she should not have been expecting so much. Her brow set into a suspicious one, and she found that she wasn't liking him as much as she first thought she might. "Why?" It came out as a demand, but he knew it was coming.

"That crystal…if it grows and Kvar achieves his goal, it will be very…bad for my case. It will grant him power that I do not wish for him to have." Again, his answer was rather cryptic.

Anna knew better than to really press, for something about the way he answered, the finality in his tone, told her that he would divulge no more on the subject, no matter how much she pushed. Besides…he had done her a favour, even though he was perhaps only thinking of himself. He had saved her life. But now was the question of what he was going to do with her…perhaps she might like him even less for that answer.

"What are you going to do with me?" Her voice was considerably smaller, which had not gone beyond his notice. Kratos had expected more of a fight from her. Either she was incredibly easy to placate, or she was more intuitive than he was giving her credit for. For his purposes, he hoped it was the former. Something told him, however, that it was most likely the latter.

"I am going to take you to a place called Iselia, where I will build a key crest to stop the crystal from feeding off of your consciousness. Then I will take it, for it will not harm you if it is then removed. Then it shall be destroyed, so that neither Kvar nor anyone like him can lay hold of it." He would not consider letting her keep it, though it would make her a formidable opponent. It was just far too dangerous. He hoped that she knew what a key crest was, as he had used that term instead of the proper one. But a rune crest was a little more difficult to explain…and it would again bring up more questions.

Kratos could see the concern in her eyes, and he knew that he must, at the very least, send her on her way after that. "Then you will be free to return to your home."

"Oh." Was all she said. After that, there was silence for the rest of the night.

As she slept, Kratos watched her. He found it strange that she seemed so surprised at his answer. Though, perhaps she had thought he meant to bring harm to her, or at least use the crystal for his own gain. He was not a monster like the rest of them, and whether that had to do with his heart or his humanity he wasn't sure, but he didn't question it. It had driven him to do this crazy thing. Yggdrasil would be all over him, but his life would not be forfeit. And there was nothing on this earth that could be taken from him, for he had nothing. His family had perished thousands of years ago, and he knew no one on the ground any more. Yuan was the only one who really would mean anything to him, though their friendship, as of late, had apparently gotten a little strained. But time did that. And Mithos would not kill the former fiancé of his beloved sister.

So, with all of this, Kratos knew that he was safe. So long as Kvar didn't try this again, and he doubted that he would be able to. It wasn't beneath Kratos to fabricate a few elements that would displease their leader, and it would shutdown all hopes that the Desian Cardinal had for any more projects. And then Cruxis would remain safe from any further corruption, which was all he was looking for.

---

Just as he had predicted, they were pursued. It had now gotten to the point where Kvar no longer cared to spare the woman; he merely sought to attain the crystal through whatever means possible. Kratos had learned this through Yuan, who had acted as a link between the two worlds that Kratos had now found himself in. Yggdrasil was furious, but it was evident that this fury was mostly due to the fact that he knew that there was nothing that could be done to punish the man. With Yuan's help, Kratos had managed to stay one step ahead of Kvar, but it had thrown a wrench into his plans. Instead of heading towards Iselia they had been forced in the opposite direction, which had not at all been good. It meant that his plans were going to take much, much longer than he had first anticipated. All of the ranches had been put on alert, and the Hakonesia Peak crossing was heavily guarded. Getting through that would be a challenge, especially if he wished to still conceal his true identity from the woman who was now in his charge.

Anna. Never in his life did Kratos think he would ever come across such a woman. The last one he had truly been acquainted with had been Martel, and one couldn't help but like her. She was soft and kind, her intentions only for the good of everyone else. All too well he recalled the light blush that had dusted her cheeks as she spoke of Yuan, and her revealing of the plans that she had with him. At the time it had stirred within him something that he couldn't quite place, and that feeling had been pushed back into the far reaches of his memory. It had confused him then, and he didn't feel the need to remember it now, thousands of years later.

But this woman…Kratos just didn't know what to do with her. At first she had been tolerable, too dazed and confused to really do anything. There had been a vain hope within him that wished she would remain that way until they parted. And now Kratos wished he could just set her off on her own sometimes. She was positively loud, and the most obstinate creature he had ever met. Once there had been any sort of familiarity between them, she had drastically changed. She had taken charge of everything, making her demands known. Not that she had any demands to be pampered; Kratos was now wishing it were as simple as that. No, not this one. She was content with an old, ragged dress and tangled hair, and dirt that covered her skin. What she wanted was training. She wanted to take over the Desians once and for all, expelling them at least from the area.

At first, she had insisted that he help her. "Clearly they are afraid of you, and you have some sort of sway over their operations." She had told him once, and he had been surprised at that comment. He'd said nothing of his past to her, and yet she had somehow picked out that he held some sort of authority over them. But she had not asked what kind of authority that was, and he had not brought it up. He would not have offered an answer, even if he had asked. It took a week of refusing her before she tried other tactics, and her latest was, perhaps, the most absurd of them all.

"Fine. Since you're not going to help me, I'll fight you the moment the key crest is on me and I'll defeat you, then I'll go and get rid of the Desian filth." She had paused, looking slightly thoughtful. "And if you do manage to beat me, I'll wait until my broken body is healed, and, crystal or no, I'm still going after them."

Kratos could only sigh and shake his head in evident exasperation. Never had he thought this woman would be so hard to handle. If he had, perhaps he never would have stolen her from the ranch. He just had to keep reminding himself that, in the end, it would all be for his benefit, and probably the benefit of the rest of the worlds. It was a mantra that he had, at times, been forced to repeat to himself. The woman was becoming insufferable.

And, to top it all off, she had demanded that he train her. The first time she had asked, he had stared at her incredulously. Why was it that this woman could evoke emotions from him that he had long since buried? It took a lot to take him by surprise, and this certainly had. His first resolve had been a resounding 'no'. She seemed content with that, and had stormed off in a huff. But a few days later she had returned with a sword (how she got it, he would never know) and had attacked him out of the blue, forcing his hand.

It was after this that Kratos gave in, and he began to teach her how to wield the sword. Partially because it was the only way and partially because he wished to discourage her; he was not easy on her. The first day of training had left her with welts and bruises all over her body, and she was wrought with exhaustion. But the next day she had come at him again, despite the aches and pains that he knew were there. It was in this way that he had (somewhat begrudgingly) come to admire the woman. Her strength and determination were like nothing he had ever seen before. There was something in her eyes that stirred within him something that he had not felt in a very long time. Hope. Hope in the human race, and that it truly had the power to undo the horrors that had been forced upon it. Even in the flourishing world things were not well, it was just better disguised there. Perhaps there _was _something more…something better than the ideals Mithos had put into place. But it was far too early to really be thinking about that sort of thing; Kratos knew that he had to focus on his task.

---

Against all odds, the pair found themselves in the city of Hima. It was now a few months into their journey, and Kratos knew that he would have liked to have been much closer to Iselia than this. They were coming up to the point of origin once more; the ranch was not far off, and neither was Anna's hometown of Luin. This knowledge had made the woman a little restless; she was eager to see her friends and family. They had, during their travels, taken to pretending to be a married couple. It made for cheaper rooming, as well as kept the locals questions and suspicions at bay. Some of them, though they did not work for the Desians, would not hesitate to report anything out of the ordinary to them, for the simple sake of perhaps getting cut a small break. At present they were in one of the rooms at the inn of Hima.

Anna had planted herself on the bed, and she watched the man staring out the window. Her jaw was clenched in resolve, and Kratos knew that look. She was going to ask a question of him that he probably did not want to answer. He had his back to her, hoping in vain that it might dissuade her from asking whatever was on her mind. As of yet, he'd managed to slip by without telling her much about himself. In her eyes he was a mercenary, and completely human. She had seemingly gotten over the fact that he slept and ate very little, and spoke even less. She had asked no questions about his history, but he could sometimes see in her eyes the calculating that was going on; she was trying to figure him out. He knew that she would not get very far, for his kind was only in legend. Not even in the histories were angels mentioned. They were in league with the goddess Martel, and were as invisible and mystical as she was.

"I want to go to Luin." She said, finally. The question had not been entirely unexpected.

"That is out of the question." Came his curt response, though he did not look to her.

"And _why_ would that be, Kratos? It's not like we'd be any further behind than we already are."

"It's too close to the ranch, and it's too dangerous. The Desians will be crawling all over it." The last part was true…Yuan had told him that. Apparently they knew that the pair had yet to cross at Hakonesia Peak, and were still somewhere in the area. Asgard was apparently safe enough, but because Luin was the girl's hometown, they were banking on a return.

There was another reason to his refusal, one that he would not tell her. After her jail break, the Desians had retaliated. Kratos guessed that they were using the girl's love of her people against her, as well as her hatred for the Desians. They had gone into the town and burned homes, taking more prisoners and killing others. Kratos did not know the total numbers or the extent of the damage, nor did he know how her family had fared. It was just something that he did not want to force upon her. That, and he knew that it would cause her to become angry, and she would wish to retaliate.

"I can take it, you know. All I want to do is see my family…my friends…I'll stay hidden, I promise. I'll go in at night, and I'll leave again, the same night if I have to. Please..." This tone of voice surprised him; usually she was yelling and arguing.

Kratos closed his eyes and sighed. "Anna…" He wasn't quite sure what to say to her. Could it be that a part of him was actually caring how this would affect her? She was just another human, after all, but why was he making sure she would truly be alright? Still he was convincing himself that it was purely for the duty of his mission, but as the days wore on that was getting harder and harder.

"Kratos…please…" she was pleading with him now, and he found that it was chiselling away at his stone heart.

He shook his head once more. "Anna, I can't. I can't put you through that…they are there. You _must_ trust me. If it were safer, I…might have taken you, but it isn't."

Anna was silent for a moment before responding. "Alright, then." Her tone was barely above a whisper, but it rang loud and clear in his ears.

It caused his heart to beat irregularly for a moment…that he had caused her such pain. He could hear it in her voice. She had demanded much, but really it wasn't anything too drastic, when one thought about it. To learn swordplay, it was all she had asked of him. Never did she complain of the food, the travelling, or even the sores that covered her body from the training and other aspects of life on the road. Most of the time she complied with him, though she had a couple of times leapt out of hiding and joined in the fray a few times. It was only ever against monsters, though, and never against Desians. At least she was good about that.

The next morning, Anna was not her usual self. He had kept a careful eye on her that night, for he had been afraid that she would take it upon herself to go to Luin alone. But she had remained in bed, though he knew she did not sleep most of the night. He could hear her uneven breathing and her constant shuffling. A few hours of rest had found her, but nothing more. It was early when she woke up, and she didn't look so good. The dark circles under her eyes indicated her lack of sleep, and the droop of her shoulders and the general lack of anything cheery in her demeanour attested to the fact that she was having a hard time with the fact that she would pass by her friends and family without actually being able to see them.

The state of her like that caused Kratos unrest; he didn't like it. Why, he couldn't quite place, but he found himself unwilling to delve into the details. Perhaps he was afraid of what he would find.

Anna sauntered down to the bottom of the inn, were breakfast was being served. Her mind was in a daze, and her body not functioning as it should. Her eyes refused to stay open, and she looked more like the walking dead than anything. Most of the other tenants at the inn avoided her, for she looked quite sick and they did not wish to catch what she had. Her food was eaten slowly, but it would not quell the ache in her chest. It had been months, half a year, maybe, since she had seen her family…they must think her dead. All she wanted was to see her mother's smiling face again; even hear her lectures. She wished to listen to her father as he told her she was being irresponsible. Anna would trade the world to hear those things again, though she had found them unpleasant in her youth. She didn't know how much longer it would be before she did see them again, and if they would even take her back. Just one night…a few hours…it was all she wanted.

A motion in front of her caused her to look up; someone was in her line of sight. It was someone quite familiar to her, for she had spent every day and night for the passed couple of months with him. Her jaw immediately clenched; she was quite upset with him, and she did not want to see him. They were to set out in the afternoon, and she would spend her time with Noishe.

"You'd better hurry up and eat, if we want to make it to Luin by nightfall." The spoon in her hands clattered to the table, and she looked up at him, eyes wide.

He did not stay long, for he did not wish for her to get all emotional on him. The look on his face had been its usual, stoic self. He did not wish for her to see the turmoil that had shot through his eyes. Turmoil because he had not divulged one important piece of information, the state of her hometown, and he had not wished to acknowledge the fact that he might have actually enjoyed seeing the delight on her face.

A bright smile erupted on the girl's lips as he walked off, and she immediately sprung to her feet. With the spoon she shoved a few more mouthfuls of oatmeal into her mouth, and she was off again. Suddenly she was no longer the living dead, but quite a lively young woman. She was moving so quickly that she bounded up the stairs ahead of him, nearly running into one of the staff members. This did little to phase her mood, and she was instantly in the room, throwing together what little belongings she had acquired together. By the time Kratos had made it up the stairs, Anna was ready.

---

Getting into Luin had been much easier than Kratos had originally thought. There were Desian patrols, though they were scarce and easy to get around. The knowledge that her hometown had been harmed and that even her family might be gone only dampened the girl's spirits a little. Kratos did his best to look rather annoyed with her, but it was hard to do so when he did not necessarily _feel_ annoyed. He almost felt good for doing this for her…allowing her one small luxury in her tumultuous life. She constantly thanked him, and he had urged her to save her thanks until they had gotten out of there safe and sound.

Anna had prepared herself for the worst, and as they passed into the borders of the city she could see burnt homes and vacant properties. It wasn't hard to guess who had been taken to the ranch. All she could do was hope that her parents were still there, and that the inn was intact. She could not truly express how grateful she was to the man who accompanied her. She was beginning to think that he had more to him than he would like her to think; in the terms that he felt more than just negative and stoic emotions.

As they crossed through the town through the alley ways, the inn finally came into sight. A sense of relief washed over her as Anna laid her eyes on it; it was completely in tact. The lights were on, which meant that at least one of her parents was still there. They had to wait a little before crossing the streets for the Desian patrols to pass, and it seemed to take an eternity. When Kratos gave the okay, Anna darted into the streets and bee lined for the door of the inn.

The warmth of the inn was like nothing she could describe. There were fewer people than she would have liked, but she was finally home. Her father was there at the counter, and a bright smile spread across her lips. She wasted no time, and ran to him.

"Daddy!" she called, throwing herself across the room and into his arms. It was at this point that Kratos walked in, watching the young woman as she now seemed more like a child than anything.

Her father was in clear shock, he had thought his daughter long dead. "Emily…Emily come out here!" He called, unable to form any more coherent words. The middle-aged woman burst through another set of doors, and she dropped the cloth that was in her hands. The small family was engaged in a small hug, and the tears began flowing. Even Anna couldn't help herself…there was nothing better than this.

After a few moments, they pulled away. "Anna, dear, how on earth did you get away from that place? Look at you! You're a mess!" Her mother said, and continued on.

Anna couldn't help but smile. "I was rescued, Mom." She shifted a little and motioned towards the door, where the mercenary stood.

Shock spread across Emily's face; she had not been expecting such a man. Kratos merely nodded his head once in recognition, but made no move to get any closer.

"He's helping me…he's going to take this crystal from me, so that I can come home." They all knew what happened to people at the ranch, though no one really knew how that was, for no one had ever escaped before.

Understanding filled her father's face. "You are not staying, then." He said softly.

Anna shook her head. "No, we cannot. We leave in the morning."

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but another voice stopped her.

"Tomorrow evening will suffice, when it is dark enough." Anna had not even heard him approach.

She threw a smile in his direction, unable to contain her joy. He was giving her more than she had ever asked for.

Anna did not get much sleep that night, despite the previous one. Her parents had forced her to tell everything, including her dealings with the quiet mercenary. They didn't press too much on that issue, at least, not until later.

It was when her father had left that her mother got a look resolve on her face that Anna knew all too well. The two of them were sitting on her bed, and Anna had to look away.

"He's a quiet one." Her mother stated.

"I am well aware of that, mother." Was Anna's quiet response.

"I've yet to see the two of you interact, so I've got nothing to assume about, however the fact that he has rescued you is enough for me." Anna knew there was a glint in her mother's eye.

The young woman sighed. "It isn't like that." The way she said it indicated to her mother that she perhaps wished that it _was_ like that.

In truth, Anna did wish. Against all odds she had found herself falling for him. It was dangerous, she knew, but he was unlike any other man she had ever met. Most of them catered to her every need, hung on her every word. But he seemed content to push her away. Was it simply the fact that he had not expressed interest in her that she had been drawn to him? No, Anna refused to think it was only that. There was something about him…she knew that he watched her at night. There was something in his quiet ways that indicated to her that he cared, even if only a little. It almost seemed like he was fighting against something, but he refused to say what. Sometimes she noticed the internal conflict that was evident only in his eyes, and only for a few seconds at a time.

"But you wish it was."

Anna swallowed, unable to stop the red from spreading from her ears to her face. "Yes." Her answer was quiet, almost inaudible.

Emily sighed, remaining silent for a few moments before finding it in her to speak. "With all my warnings, you've fallen for the kind of man I never wanted for you." Despite the words, there was no scolding tone in her voice. There was almost a hint of amusement, as if she was referring to some sort of joke.

"Sorry." But there was a hint of a smile upon her lips.

Emily too, smiled. "Have you said anything to him?"

At this, Anna found herself laughing out loud. "Are you kidding, mother? Have you _seen_ him? He isn't exactly a talkative fellow, and I don't think emotions are a thing he is well versed in. He doesn't have _time _for someone like me. Or anyone at all, for that matter. At least, not in that sense." It was how Anna had kept her tongue on that matter. She knew she couldn't handle a rejection. Not from him.

Even though she had never really cared for the thoughts of other people, for some reason, he mattered. It was the reason she had not cried out in pain during training, or groaned about the aches after words. It was why she had not complained about the lack of variety in her diet or lack of sleep. As for why she was almost glad for the delay in their trip…she found herself wanting to spend as much time with him as possible, enough though she knew that such a desire was dangerous for her. Her heart would only be hurt in the process, but somehow she seemed willing to let that happen.

She felt a hand stroking her matted hair. "You haven't seen the way he looks at you."

This caught her by surprise. Her mother was very perceptive. But, then again, she could find a way to dismiss that behaviour of his as well.

"He only looks at me like that because he wishes for no harm to come to the crystal I bear…he means to destroy it. He can't let it fall into the wrong hands, which is why he watches me so." _I am no more to him than I am to those at the ranch…_

Emily shook her head, refusing to accept that answer. However, she offered no counter argument. She knew that she must allow her daughter to learn these things on her own. "Get some rest, honey. You can clean up in the morning. Perhaps make him see something in you he's never seen before."

Anna had to chuckle. "Good night, mom."

"'Night, sweetheart."

---

Kratos was already awake, as per usual, and was conversing lightly with Anna's parents when she came down. The angel had to stop for a moment as she stepped into the room, for he had not seen her like this before.

Most would call her appearance simple, but it was so much more than that for him. All he had seen her in was the tattered dress that was too big from the ranch, her hair constantly in knots and full of twigs. At present she was no longer wearing a dress, but a pair of tan-coloured pants and a light blue shirt. At her waist was a belt that held the sheath of the sword, where her blade hung in place. On her feet there were a pair of travellers boots. Her long, chestnut hair fell over her shoulders, no longer in mats and caked with mud. Her ivory skin was clear, and never before had he seen the red undertones. Her sapphire blue eyes were in stark contrast, and he found them bluer than he had ever seen. Her figure had also not been a thing he had expected; there was much more to it than he had previously noticed. Again, there was nothing too extraordinary about it, but it was an…improvement.

His jaw clenched as he realized where his thoughts had gone. It was not healthy for him to be thinking like that, especially about a woman with whom he wasn't going to spend much more time with. It had taken years to suppress his human emotions, and he refused to allow a common girl to bring them back up.

All of this happened in a split second, and Anna did not notice his eyes upon her. She smiled in greeting, and joined them at the table. While sitting there she pulled her hair up and bound it behind her head, so that it was out of the way. "I think I'll be better fit for travelling now." She said, a smile upon her face.

Kratos could only nod in agreement.

The day passed without much consequence, and Anna found herself at ease with her family. A few of her friends had joined, and she found that very few of them had been carted off to the ranch. A couple of them had, and it only made her resolve to get rid of the Desians that much stronger.

It was in the early evening that a figure burst through the door, a frantic expression on his face. Not caring at all for the quests in the foyer, he burst into the back room where everyone else had been conversing, eyes wide with fright.

"Desians! They're here! I don't know what they want…but there are a lot of them…they bring soldiers and mages…I fear they will burn the rest of the town!"

This sent a ripple of alarm through the party, and Kratos' face set into a frown. "They know we are here."

Anna leapt from her seat, hand ready to draw her sword. "We have to fight them!"

"No. We must run. If they get a hold of you, they will take the crystal and you will commit monstrosities worse than any Desian could imagine."

For the first time in a very long while, the tone of his voice and his words frightened her. "But we must…I can't…"

"I am sorry."

But he didn't sound sorry, and that infuriated her. It was evident on her face, and in a flash she was up and out the door. Kratos was right behind her, but he was too late to stop her from leaving the inn. Anna was in the streets before he could catch her. Luckily the Desians had yet to reach that end of town.

"Leave me alone, Kratos. I won't lose anyone else." His grip on her arm was tight, tight to the point of pain. She tried to wriggle free, but his hold was strong.

"Anna, they will kill you. They are many in number, and they have trained their whole lives. They have magic wielders as well, and you know nothing of that. How do you plan to succeed?" His words were harsh, but they were true.

"I don't know, but I can't just run! I have to fight…I have to do something!" Angry tears were forming now, and once more she tried to get free of his grasp.

At this point, there was another person beside her. "Anna, honey, we'll take care of it. We've sat idly for too long. This time we will resist, but you must run." He looked to Kratos. "By my understanding, that crystal holds a tremendous amount of power. I would have you take my daughter away and have it destroyed, for that is the only way to resolve this."

"No, daddy, no! I won't have you fight for me like this! I won't have anyone else suffer on my account!" But she seemed to be giving up.

"Anna, I love you. More than you will ever know, and your mother does too. If it goes ill today, you must get away so that you can come back for us later."

That seemed to strike a chord in the young woman's heart, and she finally gave in. Kratos let go of her arm and she collapsed into those of her father, weeping in the process. They were only allowed a few short moments before Kratos pulled her away. The Desians were now coming.

"Bye daddy, I love you. I love you so much." Her voice was full of feeling, and she thought she could see a few tears in her father's eyes.

It was all the goodbyes she would get, for soon after she was being dragged down the street by the mercenary. It was a few steps before her legs would function properly and she began to run on her own, still unable to completely accept the fact that she was leaving her friends and family to die. She knew that there was no hope for them…all she could hope for was that they would be taken to the ranch, and she would not be too late to save them.

The Desians had in fact seen them run, which, against all odds, made Anna feel better about the whole thing. Perhaps then they would come after her, and leave the town alone. It may have been a vain hope, but it was the only one she could afford at the moment.

Once again, Anna found herself running as Noishe leapt out in front of her. This time there was no hesitation and the transfer from the ground to the back of the animal was virtually seamless. And, as with the last time, Kratos had disappeared from her side. But she had learned not to question that, for she knew that he would not tell her. Perhaps he had gone off to fight…how he would find them, she didn't know, or perhaps he was leading them off in a different direction.

Anna found that she worried for him, perhaps more than she should have. Her concern for her companion was even more prevalent than that for her own family. It was an irrational feeling, and she tried to push it a side, but it was to no avail.

Just as with the last time, Noishe ran well into the night. Once more they stopped in a forest, but this one was slightly different from the others. He stopped at the far edge of the tree line, and Anna noticed that there was a lake. Lake Umacy? She'd only heard stories of this place. Never had she visited. The moon was full and the stars were bright, and their light reflected off the smooth surface of the water. Momentarily all her worries were forgotten as she marvelled at the beauty of her surroundings. It was so serene…so much different from her passed few hours.

At this point the worry began to set in again, and she found her heart pounding in her chest. She was worried…terrified for so many reasons. First and foremost, she was worried about _him_. Still she could not push that aside, so she had decided to embrace it. Secondly, she was worried for her family, and for her home. Luin was a peaceful town, unaccustomed to fighting. But its people were hardy…perhaps they could at least make a stand. Anna only hoped that it was enough. She had promised to return, and return she would. Thirdly, she was worried for her own life. This time they had not had a forest right away to give them cover…hopefully they had been fast enough. As of yet she'd heard no signs of intruders, but one never knew.

Noishe began to stir a little, and it was what brought Anna to attention. Immediately she tensed, gripping the sword that was at her side. The creature was not growling, but she couldn't be too sure. A shadow emerged from the trees, causing her breathing to quicken. But as soon as he stepped into the moonlight, Anna felt all fear slip away from her.

And instinct took a hold of her. The young woman ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. She was not thinking about her actions; it was just that she was so glad to see him there, standing before her unharmed. And it had been something that she had wanted to do for quite some time now; she had just never admitted it to herself.

Kratos was taken aback by her actions, but he found that he could not resist her. It was wrong, very wrong, but he couldn't drive her away. Not when she needed him like this. Not when she was so torn and broken and beyond the point of exhaustion. He was certain that it was just all of those things put together that had caused her to do such a thing. But Kratos couldn't quell the quickening of his heartbeat, nor this strange feeling rising within him. He felt that he wanted to protect this woman with everything he had, and he would do so at all costs. Perhaps it was more to him than just duty…but he couldn't let it seem so. Emotions were not allowed to come into play, be they good or bad.

Anna then pulled away from him, but her hold did not completely fade. Tears stained her cheeks and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was conscious of the fact that his arms were still around her waist. And the proximity of their faces…perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to…

Without thinking about it, Anna pressed her lips to his. It was a kiss of desperation, one that held tension and passion at the same time. It was the result of many things; the heat of the moment, the relief of seeing him here, and the fact that she had found herself falling in love with him. Her arms wound their way around his neck, hands weaving through his dark hair.

And he was kissing her back.

Kratos, at first, had been caught off guard. Perhaps he should come to expect the unexpected from this woman, for he could never quite predict what she was going to do next. Perhaps that was something that had drawn him in; after so many millennia of living, it was easy for one to fall into routine. To have something surprise him after so long a life…it was a thing he knew he could not take for granted. And there was something in the way that she felt in his arms that was nothing like anything he had ever felt before. He found that he was holding her tight, and he was unwilling to let go of her. His arms pulled her in closer, though there wasn't much room between them to begin with. For the first time in a long while, everything felt very right.

And yet, it was all so wrong.

At this realization, Kratos found himself abruptly pulling away from her. He was unable to meet her gaze, for he knew that he had made a terrible mistake. "I'm sorry…" he said, then turned away from her.

Anna didn't know what to do. She had thought…he had responded…it was all for nothing? Inside of her chest there was a pain greater than anything she had ever experienced. It ripped a hole through her chest, bleeding its way through her system. This pain was worse than any pain she had experienced at the ranch. It was the pain of rejection. The woman found that she was frozen here, watching his retreating form. Then her surroundings started to shake, as if nature itself was in disagreement with what had just taken place.

No, it was just her body…she saw that now. At the acknowledgment of the trembling it only grew worse, and she found that she was unable to control herself. It was a mix of exhaustion and her reeling heart, but she could not force herself to stand any longer.

Kratos had to get away…he had to. As he turned away from her there was a look on his face that had not been there since the death of Martel. It was a look of pain. But this time it was worse, for he had been the one to cause it. The last time, he had only been at fault because he was not at his friend's side. This time, it had been at his own hands; his own fault. Though he had done everything not to meet her gaze, the look on her face had not escaped him. He had hurt her far worse than anything she had ever experienced. Her face told him that. He knew little of her past beyond the ranch, but something told him that she had never allowed herself to be quite so vulnerable before. And he had taken what of herself she had given and he had crushed it.

He was surprised…and alarmed…at how much that hurt him. Kratos had come to like seeing her smile. He had grown accustomed to that look of determination that crossed her face whenever she was in training, or that resolve that set in her eyes just as she reached a decision of any kind. He hadn't realized how much of this woman he had really paid attention to; it was far more than he had ever allowed himself to admit, and far more than he should ever have allowed himself to feel period.

The man sank to a fallen log, placing his head in his hands. He found that they were trembling. His breathing came in long, shaky breaths. Emotion had not come so strongly to him since the day Martel died. This almost seemed worse. It could very well be due to the fact that he was just unused to feeling emotion of any sort, and such a rush of it was taking its toll. He refused to admit that it could perhaps really be much worse before. But he had not been in love with Martel. And was he in love with this woman? Even unintentionally? Kratos knew that he would be a fool to say that his errand was still only out of duty, but to go so far as to say love? Was he really capable? Even if he was, he would never inflict such a life upon anyone. Anna didn't even know what he was; the monster that he could be. If she found out, would she still feel so strongly about him? After seeing that look on her face, he knew that her actions had not just been a result of the moment. For her, things had been building. And then there was the way that he had reacted to her, at first. He had gladly given in. And he had _enjoyed _it. Did that not signify that perhaps he too had been looking for a release like that?

Kratos heaved with a sigh. Even if there was something within him that felt more for her than he had for anyone in a very long time, he knew he couldn't give it to her. He had become an empty shell. There was nothing left to give. And his life was one of legend…though it wasn't much of a life at all. He just couldn't condemn her to that. He could not give her what she needed.

Due to his enhanced hearing he could hear her sobs from where he was sitting, and he almost went back to her. It caused him great pain to hear her like that; she was such a strong woman, it was blasphemy to know she had been left in such a state. But what more could he do? He had to distance himself now…it would be better for the both of them. If only he could make her see that. He knew that it wouldn't be easy.

The angel waited until her sobs died down, and he knew that she had collapsed from being so stretched in every aspect. He would take the night to perfect the mask once more, for it had been allowed to fall during the passed few hours.

---

It was well into the afternoon before Anna woke up. As she did she could only hope and pray that the events of the night before had been only a bad dream, but she knew well enough now that she didn't have that luxury. She lay there a moment, uncertain of what she should do. She did not want to face him, even though she had worked out before falling asleep what it was she would say to him. It had been so much easier then; now she actually had to talk to him.

Finally she did sit up, surprised to see that he was still there. A part of her was angered at the fact that he seemed to be carrying business on as usual; there was a fire burning and he sat beside it, staring into the flames. He didn't even flinch when she moved, just as if nothing had happened. But the other part of her was glad, for it meant that she would not have to deal with it right away. He pushed a bowl of food her way, and she wordlessly took it.

She ate her meal in silence, but there came a point when it was just too much. Anna knew that she had to say something; to find some sort of closure for all of this. As much as she did not want to, it had to be done.

She indicated that she was about to speak with a heavy sigh. "Look, Kratos, about last night…"

He turned his head only slightly to look at her, indifference marked on his face. Had he not had thousands of years practice, this would not have been so easy for him. It was very difficult even now, but he would not let her see that.

"I'm so very sorry for my actions. I was tired and beyond any sort of rational response. I was worried about everything, and I guess I just took the relief of it all out on you. It's no excuse, but it's the best I've got." She barely looked at him throughout, and she certainly did not look him in the eye.

Kratos was silent a moment, is gaze shifting back to the fire. "No harm done." Was his only response.

But harm _had_ been done, and both of them knew it. What she didn't know was how much she had done to him. It was so much more than he had ever allowed anyone to do to him. In his life he had suffered many wounds; from the blade, magic, and various other things, but none had hurt so much as this. And he knew, by the look in her eyes last night, that it was the same for her as well.

---

The next few days were hard, but by the time a few weeks had passed, things seemed to get a little better. But it didn't escape either of them to notice that things just weren't as they were. No longer did Anna ask to train, though sometimes she would go off on her own to do so. Meals were passed in silence, with the occasional light comment here and there. Never did it seem to return to that sense of familiarity, however small it was before.

The incident had told Anna all she needed to know. Her mother had been wrong, and she had been right the whole time. She was nothing more to him than a burden. He kept her alive for the sake of himself and the crystal, for she knew quite well what would happen if either of them tried to remove it prematurely. It had crossed her mind a few times; after all, here in the forest, who could she harm? And the Desians had easily taken down the other cases, would it not be so simple for him to do the same to her? It would be much easier than having to watch him day after day, knowing that she had embarrassed herself in the worst way possible, and he had done nothing in response. His rejection had stung deeply, and Anna knew she would never recover from it. It was the promise that she made to her father that stopped her from attempting anything drastic, for his life and those of her friends meant far too much to her.

They were halfway to Asgard now, the last city for a very long while. The problem of Hakonesia Peak was still prevalent, and Kratos was still brooding over it. How to get by such a small passage without revealing his true nature to her…it was going to be a problem. Kratos would rather have her love a picture of him than to hate what he truly was. A twisted way of looking at it, for he was certain that she must hate him even now, but he couldn't let her down. Not like that. He couldn't reveal to her that he was the very thing that she desired to purge from the land.

But she was right in believing that way; he was seeing that now. At one point in time, he had believed in Mithos. The boy's charisma was something to behold, and his ideals and plans had seemed perfect. The way to end all discrimination. Then things had been twisted, and Kratos had found himself watching. There had been nothing to truly live for, and existence had sufficed. In this mindset of apathy he had gone along, willingly carrying out the estranged boy's plans. Now he was ashamed to admit that he had done such a thing. Spending time with this woman had forced him to see something. Perhaps the human race was not so worthless after all. At times Kratos had forgotten that he too, at one point, had been one of them. Maybe it was time to remember that humanity.

Though, angel or not, he could not wield the eternal sword. He always knew it was the source to Mithos' power, and he was the very key to even that. If there was a way…a way for a human to take it…perhaps this could all be ended. But what would be done? Would reuniting the worlds really be the answer? Kratos was not one to do things on a whim, especially when he did not know the outcome. Something told him that Anna would. Perhaps he should learn something.

But all of this brooding did not solve the problem of the pass. He would have to dwell on it later, when they reached Asgard. Right now, his priority was getting her out of this wilderness alive.

A loud, high-pitched scream interrupted his thoughts. In alarm Kratos looked up, only to see that both Anna and Noishe were not at the campsite. He cursed lightly under his breath, how had he been so foolish? He recalled now seeing her wander off into the forest, probably to train, and he had thought nothing of it. He had been so lost in thought that he had not been listening for anything out of the ordinary, and it was now costing him.

With speed too quick for the fastest of humans, Kratos raced to her side. There was a group of Desians; far too many of them to be a typical scout party. No, these ones were out with the sole intentions of finding him and Anna. There were both foot soldiers and mages, another indication that this was no hunting party. Quickly Flamberge was drawn, the fiery blade glinting in the sunlight.

"Anna, draw your sword." He ordered, not looking behind him. She wasn't the best sword handler out there, but she could hold her own. And he knew that telling her to run was pointless, for he would not be able to hold them all off now.

The assault began from the other side, as the mages charged up for their spells. Kratos would have to teach her something like 'guardian' next, so she could protect herself. Before both attacks could be unleashed, Kratos dove for one of the mages, blade pointed outwards.

"Sonic thrust!"

The mage was stopped from finishing the spell, and Kratos did not allow it to begin speaking another. He turned quickly to see that Anna was engaged with two Desians, and he sent a wave of mana in that direction, knocking them off their feet. He did not wait to see the consequence, for he was already upon the other mage, who had sent out a wind blade.

Anna, at first, was quite overwhelmed. Never had she fought another person like this, only monsters. But she knew that she must not think about it…that it would be her end if she did. With one deep breath she had herself calmed, and was parrying blows just as well as the next person. Her blade found an opening and it was driven through the torso of one of the soldiers, and she found herself confronted by two more. Gritting her teeth she prepared for the worst, but they were on the ground before they could do anything. Wasting no time, Anna finished them off.

The battle continued as such, finally with all of the Desians falling to the ground. Kratos stood and breathed in deeply, returning Flamberge to its sheath. A sound from the trees caught his ears, and he panicked. There was one more…another mage…he had stayed behind. The attack…it would, at the very least, cause her great damage.

It was a split second decision, but Kratos knew that no human speed would move her in time. The azure, translucent wings materialized at his back and he literally shot towards her, taking her in his arms and then soaring upwards. The spell 'grave' was completed beneath them, and the mage was foiled.

From this vantage point, Kratos could see that the mage was not alone. So they had known where they were…they had lured them; herded them into a trap. He couldn't tell how many there were, but he noted that there was blood on his arm where there was none before; Anna was bleeding. He had to finish this off quickly. There was no point in holding anything back now, for the truth was out. At least crossing the Peak would be simple now…

"Anna." He looked her square in the eye, and hers were filled with evident fright.

"K-K-"

"I need you to hold onto me as tight as you can."

He turned her so that she was facing him, and she gripped his body with her arms.

"Do not let go."

"But I-"

"Sacred powers…"

"Kratos, what is going on!? Please, just tell me, I'll-"

"Cast they purifying light upon these corrupt souls."

"What are you doing? Kratos, I'm scared! Let me down, please! I don't like heights!"

"Rest in peace, sinners."

"Kratos, I'm slipping!"

"Judgment!"

The spell was cast, and the sky had turned to a dark purple shade. He had been so high up that none of the Desians had caught onto what he was doing, and it was far too late for them by the end of it. It had been a long time since he'd used such a powerful spell; not since the war, he gathered. As the beams of light and energy consumed all that was beneath them, Kratos wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from slipping completely. He hovered in the sky with a solemn, sombre look on his face, watching as the Desians were all dealt with. Not one of them had gotten away, and the forest wasn't in too good shape either.

When all was clear he lowered them both to the ground, placing her there gently. After he did so he immediately turned away from her, unwilling to look at her face. He knew what would be there.

"We should move quickly. That display of lights will have alerted some others, I'm sure." His voice was as calm as ever, and his gait undisturbed.

Anna could only stare after him in shock; what on earth had just happened? Wings…he had wings…he was not…human? How was that possible?

It was a few moments before her legs would work again, and she ran after him. It was only his words that more Desians might be coming that she was able to do so. She came to the spot where their camp was, only to see that he'd had it all cleaned up. Perhaps she had been standing there longer than she thought.

More silence followed, but Anna could not help but stare at him.

"Climb on Noishe, we'll cover more ground that way."

The wings appeared at his back again, and he disappeared through the trees. Noishe was at her side, and she numbly climbed onto his back.

Once more they were racing across the countryside to some unknown place. Anna had a feeling they would not soon go to Asgard; at least, not after that little encounter. It would put another delay on their traveling, but there was nothing that either of them could do about it.

As evening fell Kratos, who had flown just ahead of them the whole time, finally came to a stop. He landed near a small enclave of rocks, where they would apparently be spending the night.

Anna dismounted, and made her way to where he stood. As he turned to look at her, he saw that look of resolve that he had not seen for a very long while. It was almost refreshing, but he dreaded the questions that would flow.

"You have some explaining to do." She demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

Kratos sighed. "I need not explain anything to you."

This infuriated her beyond belief. "Oh you think so, do you? Well I'll have you know that I'm tired of putting up with your behaviour. I'm not an idiot, Kratos, despite what you may think. I know you're hiding things, and I want to know. I want to know so that I can trust you, because I really don't right now. I have half a mind to pull this crystal from my body myself, just so that you won't get it. Because _I_ think that you're delaying this whole thing on purpose, that you're just trying to get the crystal to manifest itself. Don't think that I don't feel it growing; I feel its power more and more everyday. It's taking over me, and I know that you know that."

And to force his hand, her fingers moved to the spherical crystal at her neck. Kratos saw what she was doing, and he moved with inhuman speed to stop her. He grabbed a hold of her hand, and held it in front of him. He knew that she would not have done it, most likely, but with Anna, it was best to not take any chances.

"I have not lied to you." He said calmly, though it did little to cause her to soften.

Anna merely glared at him in response.

Sighing with resignation, Kratos looked away. "I am an angel, Anna, as you have already seen."

At this she did soften, and it came to her attention that he had not yet dropped her hand. She refused to allow herself to think anything of it. "Go on…" she urged, and she wondered if he truly would.

He searched her eyes for a moment. But the fury and sense of betrayal would come in a few moments.

"I was human, once…a very long time ago. I was young, naïve perhaps, and I made a choice. That choice was the wrong one, but there is no undoing it now. I was not alone in this choice, for there were three others, all of them half-elves." He wasn't sure how much detail he should go into right now.

"Why were you hiding this?" she asked in a whisper. It was all she could find it in herself to muster at this point.

"Because, as time has gone on, I have found myself in a place that I do not necessarily wish to be." He seemed to have become aware of the fact that he was still holding her hand, and he let it fall.

Anna rolled her eyes, offering a light smile, in an attempt to be humorous. "You know, most people would _love _to say they had their own personal guardian angel. How bad could it be?"

The humour was not lost on him, though he did not acknowledge it. "Because not all angels are good, Anna. I am one of four, and I am part of an organization known as Cruxis."

She eyed him, recollection crossing her features. "Cruxis…I've heard that before. It's the…it's the name of my crystal."

Kratos nodded his head, contemplating on how to continue. "Beneath Cruxis there is another organisation…you know it quite well. The Desians."

Understanding filled her, but Anna was unable to feel any sort of hate or betrayal from this man. If he had acted any differently towards her she might have, but despite that one night over a month ago, he had done nothing that would cause her to distrust him. He had even, despite the dangers, brought her home for a little while.

"So…your being here with me…" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Has nothing to do with either of that. I meant it when I said I rescued you for my own interests. I am acting on my own will, and my…superiors are none too pleased with me. It is this crystal", he showed her the one on his hand, "that causes me to have so much power. If Kvar were ever to attain such power, it would be very bad for all of us. Cruxis has more sway on the world than you can imagine. There are only two others with my kind of power, one is our leader. The other is like me, but he tends to keep to himself a little more." He left out Martel, for he knew that he would be crushing all the things that she had believed since she was a child.

Anna could only feel sorry for the man before her. She could hear the regret and remorse in his voice…he did not like what he had become. This life that he had unknowingly chosen had become a burden for him. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't quite know how.

"Kratos…is this…is this the reason why you…" It was hard for her to say it, but she had to know. She had to know exactly why he had turned away from her that night. If it was because he had no feelings for her, that she was just another host body, she would finally accept it. But a small hope had been kindled within her, and she had to try. Anna knew that she was putting her heart on the line once again, but she knew that it had not completely healed from the last time. Perhaps it could, if she knew the truth of the matter.

She did not need to finish her sentence for Kratos to know exactly what she was talking about. Slowly he nodded his head. "I cannot condemn you to this life. It is better for you if you allow me to touch your life only in the way that I originally said I would. I am already in great trouble, and I do not need to drag you into it. This life is not the kind of life for anyone but myself, as I have made bad choices and now I must suffer the consequences. I will not have you or anyone else suffer along with me."

"..S-so it's not because you don't…because you don't….like me?" she couldn't use that other word…not yet.

Carefully he shook his head. "No, not because of that. You have shown me things that I have not seen in thousands of years, and for that I thank you dearly. But beyond that I can do nothing."

Thousands of years…how old was he? There were also many other things that Anna wished to drill him on; so many ends that he had left open. But she knew that now was the wrong time to be asking them. She could see the pain in his eyes, though he tried to mask it, and she knew that he was struggling with something beyond what she knew even now.

Taking a step forward she once again pressed her lips to his, this time with less desperation than before. Immediately Kratos pulled away, but Anna was quicker. Her hands grabbed at his shirt and she held him there. "Don't." she said softly, and claimed his lips once more.

This time it took a moment before Kratos could respond, but when he did Anna felt that she could barely stand. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced…not that she'd had much experience in kissing, but this was far more than she would have ever imagined. His hands wove around her waist, pulling her in as close to him as she could get. Again it all felt so right; her weight in his arms, the taste of her mouth…and this time he would not let go. He knew that he was doing her an injustice by allowing this to happen, but he couldn't find it in himself to break her again. And perhaps he had been broken that night too, and this was his repair. Admitting to himself that he would not be able to just let her go after everything now was difficult, but he knew it was true. This woman had come into his life and changed him in a way that he had never thought possible.

It was another few moments before they parted, and this time it was only due to the fact that both of them needed to breathe. A soft smile played upon her lips, and Anna laid her head against his chest. "I've got many questions for you in the morning, _Lord Kratos_, but I'm content for right now." She smiled a little, using the name she had heard so long ago in the ranch.

Kratos could only heave a sigh; there was no point in responding to that. He would just have to put up with her barrage of questions in the morning. But right now, right now this was enough. Enough for forever, perhaps.

---

Calmer of the Storm: Oh geez. That was the LONGEST oneshot I've ever written in my entire life. And the most pointless one as well. Haha. Well, I would really like to hear what you thought about it…really. I'm curious. This was thought up on a whim, and there's no plot, really, and, well, I suck at writing fight scenes. xD

So if you loved it, hated it, let me know!!

Ciao.


End file.
